Ukyo's new assistants
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ukyo is tired of being unnapreciated by Ranma and losing to Shampoo most days so when Ryoga drops by she begs him to stay with her and he agrees to which he becomes her delivery boy and he calls his childhood crush Sango to come and help Ukyo's out.


_**Ukyo's new assistant**_

Ukyo sat in her restaurant crossly leaning against the wall behind the counter it had been a long day with few customers because they had all been over at the cat café as of recently because they had been giving off new a new offer of all you can eat Chinese buffet for only 3000yen which of course had gotten Ranma and the rest of the Tendou's excited.

"Damn I need a new advertisement so I can get more customers" Ukyo moaned when suddenly a familiar face walked through the door carrying his usual rucksack "Hey Ukyo got anything good to eat I'm starved". "Hey Ryoga you look famished sugar want some squid Okonomiyaki plus 3 combinations for free?" Ukyo said sweetly batting her long eyelashes and tossing her lovely brown hair. "Anything for you sugar want some nice peach flavoured ice-tea with that?" Ukyo said politely to which Ryoga nodded happily. After serving Ryoga his food she told him about Shampoo and her grandmother stealing all of her loyal customers. "What that's awful Ukyo you work so hard to keep your family business going and Ranma runs off to that sneaky Amazon girl what a jerk you don't deserve him Ukyo" Ryoga bellowed slamming his hand down on the hot top but was so mad he didn't feel a thing.

"Ryoga your hand!" Ukyo cried and grabbed it examining it carefully "oh thank goodness only minor burns c'mon I'll treat it behind the store let me just close for today so we can have some privacy" Ukyo said politely and turned the sign around then lead Ryoga to her apartment around the back where she tended to his burn with ice, cold water, medicinal burn cream and a bandage. "T…thanks Ukyo you really are too good to a homeless guy like me" Ryoga said politely turning a slight hint of red to which Ukyo smiled and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

Ryoga was about to leave when Ukyo cried "Wait Ryoga I may not be as cute as Akane in your eyes but will you stay here with me with room and board I'll put in free meals you only need to pay for your stay at the end of each month and I swear I won't tell anyone your P-chan I'll just say you're my pet pig called Shin!" Ukyo pleaded tears welling up.

Ryoga looked at the young tomboy and could see her tears and thought "What a jerk Ranma is leaving poor Ukyo here all day to wait for him and he goes to Shampoo of all people who could say no to this cute girl". Ryoga took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee "Of course I will Ukyo hell I'll make deliveries as your delivery boy but if you like I can get an old friend of mine to be a waitress if I still have her address" Ryoga said sorting through his bag and pulled out an old red book the size of Ukyo's hand with the Kanji for address book written on it. "Let's see mom and dad no…aunt Ryoko no…hmmm ah oh here she is Sango Minato" Ryoga said pointing to a name in the book. "Is she any good?" Ukyo asked curiously "hell yeah she's good not only that I can throw in her younger brother and Kirara their 2 tailed demon cat to help draw attention and help out" Ryoga said to which Ukyo broke down saying "thank you" over and over.

_**Next day**_

Ranma was making his way to Ukyo's restaurant to apologize for not showing up like he usually did which made him feel like a jerk he hated upsetting Ukyo she was his childhood friend and he cared for her deeply. "I hope she's not too upset I hate it when she cries cos she's cuter when she laughs and smiles" Ranma said sadly to which Akane hit on the head with her school satchel angrily.

"Well excuse me for not being cute!" Akane snapped crossly and stormed on ahead to Ukyo and was shocked at what she saw. "Ryoga why are you at Ukyo's?" Akane said shocked expecting him to go all shy and stuttering "Oh hey Akane I'm Ukyo's new delivery boy I work here now and since I no longer have a home Ukyo's letting me live here as room and board" Ryoga said politely and continued cleaning tables.

"So Mr. Piggy has a job eh?" Ranma teased with a huge smirk on his face "Don't think you're off Scott free Ranma! Ukyo was really upset that you never showed up yesterday how can you lead her on like this!" Ryoga snapped to which Ukyo blushed at Ryoga's protection over her.

"Excuse me hello is this Okonomiyaki Ucchan's?" a Dark brown haired girl wearing a pink and purple Kimono said with a green wrap around her waist. She had a young boy with him wearing a short brown robe and Ranma freaked when he saw Kirara. "CAAAAAAT!" Ranma screamed and clung to Akane who told Ranma to relax and take a deep breath to which he did but was still hyperventilating the whole time. "Sorry are you Ailurophobic!" Sango cried apologetically to which she hugged him and told him Kirara was friendly and would not harm him.

"Sango it's great to see you and I see you brought Kohaku and Kirara and she's as cute as ever" Ryoga said petting the cute 2 tailed feline. "Nice to see you too Ryoga I haven't seen you since our childhood" Sango said smiling sweetly. "Wait how do you know her Ryoga?" Akane demanded feeling rather jealous "She was my childhood crush as kids but after I moved house we decided to remain friends then never saw each other again" Ryoga said sadly.

"Hey Sango I found this cute outfit for you to wear to attract customers" Ukyo cried and she produced a blue Chinese dress with no sleeves about knee length and a thigh length slit up the side. "Oh it's so cute thank you Ukyo" Sango cried twirling happily about to which Akane yelled "Ok I've had it Ryoga you wanna spend time with that flirtatious Tomboy so be it but me and Ranma are going home later!" and stormed out dragging Ranma by his pigtail with him complaining bitterly and even Ryoga pitied him at that moment as did Ukyo.


End file.
